Damn Chibi Jutsu's
by Thoughtgutter
Summary: Itachi POV. He's a man on a mission, literaly. to be exact, he's going out to capture Naruto. But what's this? A 'special' bar? summary sucks, please R


Damn chibi jutsu's

It was a cold winter day as I walked down the path to my target. Sure it was in the village of my birth, but only two people there had the power to stop me. If anyone else tried, they would perish.

_To bad though, I do not wish to spill blood tonight._

I was brought out of my musings by the snowflake that had just fallen on my nose. Great, now it was snowing. It was only gonna get colder too. With a sigh I picked up the pace. Who besides Kami-sama knew that I, the great and powerful block of ice known as Uchiha Itachi, did not like the cold. The cold reminded me of what i had done to my younger brother. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. At the time I was only thinking of myself. I even went so far as to use it against my own little brother.

_The rest had it coming, but why did I do it to him? Why did i feel the need to make him hate me?_i silently asked myself. _I shouldn't have. No excuses Itachi. You made a grave mistake._

I cringed. Normaly i would show no such emotion, but this was a solo mission. I didn't have to keep up the indefferent persona. Now any who looked at me without me noticing their presence, which was highly unlikely, would see an expression of saddness and guilt. They would also see angry eyes.

I sighed. This was not the time to dwell on such matters. I had a Jinchuuri to catch!

_This time I will not fail. This time no blood will the shed. _My silent resolve gave me strength. As much as it pained me to have to go against my home, a mission was a mission; and I would get the job done.

Or at least I thought I would. That as it turned out was not going to happen. The next day I breached the walls of the village, only to find myself surrounded by fangirls. I ran from them as fast as I could, which was pretty damn fast.

_Oh Kami-sama, why do you torture me so?_

I continued running until a reached a pub. sighing in relief a walked in. Snow blew into the room as the doors opened and closed. I looked around. Instantly I felt the colour drain from my cheeks. This wasn't a pub, it was THE pub. I put up my magical mask of indeference to hide my panic. I was currently standing in the middle of the JOUNIN only bar.

"Hello all" I said coldly. I saw many people shiver at the tone, or was it the wind that seemed to go through the room. In the distance i heard some crickets chirping. Then...

"ITACHI-KUN" I shivered. It was my target, the twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto was in the jounin only bar, AND to top it off, had just called me Itachi-kun! The little blond continued. "Have a drink, I'll pay".

That was it the world was going crazy. Thats right folks, the entire world. I saw many jounin in the room start making hand seals. They all finished and yelled. "CHIBIFIED NO JUSTSU!". All I heard was a popping noise, and noticed how my clothes were to big. Then I noticed many people towering over me. Then a blond boy ran through the crowd. "KAWAI!" he yelled as he hugged me to his chest.

Absent mindedly I looked in a mirror that randomly appeared. "Oh kami-sama". The fates hated me. It was official. For I, the great Uchiha Itachi, responsible for the death of my own clan, was now, a chibi. The snow blew through the door and piled on top of me. Naruto laughed. Then the jounin laughed. Then the other ninja laughed. Then the villagers laughed. Then the animals laughed. Sasuke wasn't laughing I could tell. Neither were the other mambers of the Akatsuki. But the other villages laughed. Then the countries laughed.

It was clear. The world was laughing at me. The fates deffinately hated me. I was defeated in the most humiliating way. "Damn chibi jutsus" I spat.

End.

* * *

Heh. What do you think. Should i create a spin off? Meh.

I realize that parts of this are...not so believable. But I've never actually seen Itachi feel guilty about it. Most of the time its for the good of Sasuke, he didnt do it, or he tested himself without feeling any remorse.

Anyways, tell me what you think. R&R!

Betaboi, out!


End file.
